


I'll Never Be That Far Away

by SleepyWoofles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Keyleth's been waiting to see him, The Astral Plane, does it count as major character death if they're already dead when the fic starts, he's been waiting for her, i was bad at tags a year ago and i still am now, i wrote this immediately after rewatching Vax's goodbye and openly sobbing at 2am, sorta i guess??, they're both dead but it's okay i promise, uhhh okay okay okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWoofles/pseuds/SleepyWoofles
Summary: After Keyleth's time is up, she gets to see him again. Even if it's only for a little while.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	I'll Never Be That Far Away

Keyleth blinks her eyes open slowly, gasping slightly and breathing fast. For a second she’s confused, unsure where she really is. And then it slowly clicks into place, as her eyes refocus and as her breath steadies itself. She was no longer on the material plane, her hand comes up to her throat almost instinctively, and she coughs slightly. Partially just to check if she could.

For a while she thinks she’s alone, that she could look and stare out into the distance for hours without seeing anyone else, until a pillar of sorts catches her gaze. The tower’s existence itself is odd, as everything else seems like an endless stretch of nothingness, but the intricately carved designs Keyleth recognizes as for the Raven Queen causes her breath to catch in her throat again.

There’s a rush of feathers from the top of the tower as she takes a few steps towards it, and suddenly there’s an all too familiar face staring back at her. All she manages to say is a small “I missed you.” before tears start to form.

Vax smiles softly, a bright, goofy smile that she hadn’t seen in a very, very long time. “I know.”

“How long have you been waiting?” She reaches up slowly, resting a hand on his cheek. He leans into her touch, and the contact is a nice reminder that he’s  _ there. _ It wasn’t an illusion or some trick being played on her, her Vax’ildan was truly standing there in front of her.

“Well, how long do you think?” He puts a hand over hers, and wraps his other arm around her waist.

She laughs slightly, mostly in attempt to keep her tears from falling. “Not long, I hope.”

Vax smiles again, nodding at her. “Then it was no time at all.”

For a while, Keyleth simply stands there. Part of her is afraid of moving, scared that if she does then he’ll disappear. She isn’t sure she’s ready to say goodbye again yet, she doesn’t think she ever will be. “How long do we have? Does she.. Does the Raven Queen still want you back?”

He nods again, and then shakes his head, seeming to consider the best way to answer. “We have as much time as you need. A few minutes here is no time at all to her, especially now that there isn’t a deal to complete. I’ve done my part, now I get to stay with you.”

“I don’t want you to leave.” Keyleth laughs again, though this time is shakier. A hand moves away from hers to wipe tears away.

“I told you years ago that I wouldn’t leave your side, and in all those years, have I?” Vax asks quietly, running his thumb over her cheek even as there aren’t tears falling.

She shakes her head slightly. “Not once.”

“I’ll always be there, I promise you that.” He takes a slow step back, making sure to drop his hand down to hold hers as he does. “The others are waiting for you, I can’t tell you how much we’ve all missed you.”

Keyleth doesn’t move with him as he walks, and he stops for a second when he feels her resistance. “Can we stay for just a bit longer? I’m not ready to leave you again.” The tears that had stopped mere moments ago threatened to return, though she forced a smile through them.

“Of course we can.” He steps back to her side, settling down onto the ground and glancing off to the seemingly endless horizon. “We have all the time in the world, I’ll be here as long as you need me.”

She gives him a weaker, but more genuine smile as she sits beside him, leaning her head against his shoulder. “I missed you. I love you.”

He shifts slightly, pressing a kiss to her head the best he can at the odd angle. “I love you too. I missed you so, so much, and I barely remembered what missing someone felt like.”

She pauses for a moment before asking "How long would you have waited?” She isn’t sure what compels her to ask, but she’s sure it’s the right question.

“Forever.” is the only answer Vax gives.

Keyleth chuckles lightly, wiping the last of her tears from her eyes. “And ever and always.”


End file.
